Redford
Redford is the mascot and first playable character of the app game Mega Jump. He can be played as soon as the game is downloaded ,with no need to buy him for 1500MP '''like the rest of the crew. He is the most known character above all others. Redford is said to have started it all, what he started is not known, but it may refer to the act of jumping through worlds. '''Rosie along with Bluto are brothers of Redford 'and care for him. Appearance Redford is a small red monster with huge shine eyes and skin that looks like soft clay. His fat round body has a pair of arms,legs,eyes,ears and a mouth with 10 teeth. Its has three nails on each hand and three toes on each leg. When in balloon form he becomes extremely puff up in a very humorous and cartoonie way. Variants There are a total of 9 '"Redfords" '''in the game at the moment. Halloween In halloween a new Redford in the custom of frankenstein was release by the name of Frankenford Movember Redfords In November of 2011, six new Redfords designs were added to help the cause of prostate cancer research. 10c were donated with every download of any of the six moustache monsters. Each Redford went with a different theme and moustach. Tophat Redford This Redford is not just gentlement but he is also dress in the highest sense of fashion from the 1790s. He where a grey top hat, monocle, and of couse a mustache. He was the first movember .He seem to be base off High class males from the 19th centurie Redford P.I. Who is alway on the case and ready to take crooks down, nonother than the sweet stache , gold-rimmed glasses wearing Redfod. He was the second movember member. Redford P.I is base on Tom Selleck role as private investigator Magnum from the T.V show Magnum P.I that air in the 80s. Super Redford What happens when a small monster takes on the style of everyones favorite plumber, a mega super star is born. Super Redford was the third Redford to be added to the movember cast. He is base off from super mario the video game hero and legend. Dr. Redford H. Watson Elementary, my dear reader. For the fourth movember style Redford went with that of the world' most brillant sidekick. Dr. Watson is base on John H. Watson M.D. ,a character in the Sherlock Holmes stories. Erik the Redförd Redford is now a fear viking, which battles the odds with fine facial hair and luck. This is the fifth movember member to come out. This redford is base off the stereotypes of vikings that appear on the media and novels. El Redford The noble and always dashing El Redford, also known as The Fox is the sixth and finial style of movember. In his never ending fight vs outlaws he had time to grow a nice moustache. This Redford was base on the fictional character El Zorro. Xmas A special Redford was release for christmas as the 12th day of mega jump. Ho Ho Ho Santa Redford deliver gifts to all children around the world. This Redford is Base off Saint Nicholas aka santa. St. Patrick's Day During March of 2012, a new variant of Redford was available in the shop, named, "St. Patty O'Ford" St. Patty O'Ford Description: It's rumored that at the end of the rainbow, a huge pile of Mega Points awaits the person travelling there. April Fools In April 2012, Get Set Games has made a joke about having a new character being a refrigerator. However, the joke "became all too real" http://getsetgames.com/ and made a refrigerator as a playable character, named, "Redfridge", presumably a combination of Redford and a Refrigerator. Redfridge Description: It's red. It's a fridge. It's Redfridge. Gallery _ylt=A0PDoS0gQidPbQUAByGjzbkF.jpg|'''Balloonford Halloween-Redford-002.png|'Frankenford' Redford-Movember-021.png|'Tophat Redford' Redford-Movember-02.png|'Redford P.I' 375216 300741906612171 119939528025744 1215937 1240655048 n.jpg|Super Redford 316032 304083859611309 119939528025744 1227846 88689362 n.jpg|'Dr.Redford H. Watson' 377785 307512769268418 119939528025744 1238770 493811275 n.jpg|Erik the Redförd 384437 311037705582591 119939528025744 1249410 1513260758 n.jpg|'El Redford' _ylt=A0PDoTGNSydPfm8AdB2jzbkF.jpg|'Santa Redford' mega-jump-redford-plush.jpg|A Redford Plush St-Patty-OFord.png|St. Patty O'Ford 2012-03-30-redfridge.png|Redfridge Trivia *Redford, along with his siblings are named after a color, which is the color of themselves. Redford is red, Bluto is blue and Rosie is rose in color. References *1 getsetgames.com Category:Main Characters